


Sweet Dreams

by SabinaRose5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, The Marauders - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabinaRose5/pseuds/SabinaRose5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WolfStar is my main OTP and it's been on my brain for a while and this fluff just sorta popped into my head. Please tell me whr you think. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Remus sat in the common room reading the new book he had gotten from the libray. The common room was quiet with no James, Sirius, or Peter. They were all in detention for the prank they had pulled yesterday. Even tough Remus was part of it, he ended up getting away scott free, pre usual.

Remus stayed up waiting for his friends after everyone else had gone to bed. It was almost 11 O'clock when Sirius strode through the portait hole. "Hey Moony." He said yawning.

"Where are the others?" Remus asked setting his book down.

"Prongs had detention with Filch and Wormtail with Slughorn." he said flopping down next to Remus on the sofa. "I managed to get off easy, I had Sprout. It wasn't much, just had to clean the 3rd year green house."

Remus chuckled at his friend, looking closer he could see dirt on his robes and smudges on his face and hands.

Sirius groaned and placed his head on Remus's lap. "My back hurts." he said whining in pain.

Remus sighed and rubbed this back. "There there Pads, you'll be alright."

Sirius blew a piece of hair out of his face and closed his eyes. Remus picked back up his book up with his free hand and read while they waited for the others. Soon the werewolf could feel Sirius's breathing soften and steady, he looked down at him and smiled. The shaggy haired Gryffindor had fallen asleep.

About then James and Peter walked through the portrait hole laughing and talking loudly. Remus shushed them harshly and pointed at Sirius, still fast asleep in his lap. James and Peter clamped their mouths shut and both whispered "Sorry." for disturbing their sleeping friend.


End file.
